Drinks and Confessions
by al-star
Summary: Prompt: Meeting Madame Christmas for the first time. Maybe rules were meant to be broken after all.


Roy gulped down what was probably his eighth or ninth glass of whiskey. He lost the count after a while. He put the glass down hard, almost making it fall. He didn't really plan to get drunk, but he had some business at Madame Christmas' bar and ended up having a drinking contest with some of the girls. The bar was already closed, and everybody had gone to sleep. Roy laid his head on the counter and sighed.

"What's wrong Roy boy?" Chris asked.

"I miss Elizabeth" he replied.

And by Elizabeth, of course he meant Riza. It has only been a few months since she was reassigned as the Furher assistant, but he honestly missed working with her. And of course, he was worried.

"Then why don't you take her out to diner sometimes?" she proposed.

Roy sighed once again.

"I asked her once and she turned me down" he complained.

His eyes spotted a phone behind the bar. He suddenly had an urge to call Riza. But he knew Chris wouldn't let him drunk dial her, so he waited for her to go in her back store, then got behind the bar and dialed Riza's phone number, which he knew by heart. After three ring tones, a grumpy young woman answered.

"Hello?" she said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey Riza! How are you?" he asked in a happy tone.

"Sir, you do know it's three in the morning?" she reprimanded.

"Oh, is it? I just wanted to hear your voice so bad" he apologized.

"Are you drunk Colonel?" she asked.

"…no?" he lied.

He heard her sigh at the other end of the phone. At the same moment, Chris came back.

"I'm coming to pick you up, where are you?" Riza asked.

"I knew you wanted to see me" he replied jokingly.

Chris didn't leave him enough time to add anything else and took the phone from his hands.

"I'm sorry that idiot woke you up, honey. Don't worry, I'll deal with him" she said.

Roy tried to take the phone back from his foster mother's hands, but failed. He pouted like a child and laid his head back on the counter. Chris put down the phone and let a glass of water in front of Roy.

"Here, drink this while you wait for your honey to pick you up" she teased."

He lifted his head and looked at Chris with a wide smile.

"She's coming here?" he said with enthusiasm.

"Yes she is, you idiot. Now shut up and drink" she scolded.

By the time Riza arrived, Roy had fallen asleep on the bar stool. Riza saw him and sighed in annoyance. She walked up to him and put her hand on his back.

"Colonel wake up, I'll take you home" she said softly.

He opened his eyes slowly. He tried to straighten himself, but he was more drunk than he thought and almost fell from his stool. Riza hold him and helped him to stand on his feet. His face paled a bit and he put his hand on his mouth.

"I don't feel so good" he managed to say.

Chris pointed to a door further in the back and Riza quickly helped him to get to the bathroom. As soon as he got inside, he emptied the content of his stomach in the toilet bowl. Riza kneeled beside him and stroked his back in a circle pattern. He tried to apologized, but Riza shushed him, saying it was alright. They stayed in that position for a long time, even when Roy had stopped throwing up.

"I'm sorry. I really act like a spoiled brat when I'm drunk" he apologized.

"Yes you do" she confirmed.

He laughed at her honesty.

"I need to use the bathroom" he said, getting up.

"Do you need some help" she asked.

"I'd like to keep this much dignity if you don't mind" he laughed.

"Okay then. I'll wait outside."

She stepped out, closing the door behind her and got back at the bar, where Chris was drinking. Chris motioned to the bottle in front of her.

"You want a drink dear?" she asked.

"I guess I could use one" Riza answered.

She sat beside Chris and let her pour a drink.

"So you are the famous Riza Hawkeye? It's nice to finally meet you. Roy talks a lot about you" Chris began.

"He does?" Riza asked, surprised.

"Always."

Riza looked down at her drink, looking a bit sad.

"I don't make him worry too much, do I?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Well, yes, but then again, you worry about him too, don't you" Chris refuted.

Riza blushed at the fact that the woman beside her read her that easily.

"I guess I do."

Chris looked at the younger woman beside her. She was trying to see what exactly her feelings towards her son were, and it worked better than she thought it would. She could clearly see the untold feelings between the two, and was determined to get them out.

"Listen honey, I don't know everything that's going on between the two of you, but I can tell you one thing. Roy loves you. He really does" Chris affirmed in a firm voice.

Riza looked at Chris in surprise. She never expected to hear something like that coming from her superior officer's mother. But then again, she probably knew more about their relationship than she thought. She opened her mouth to add something, but was stopped by Roy trying to walk out of the bathroom in a straight line. Riza quickly went to help him, while Chris gathered his coat. They helped him to get out of the bar and in the car, where he finally laid down. Riza closed the door behind him and turned to face Chris.

"I know he loves me. And I love him too. But we can't be together" she said.

"You know what I think? Rules are made to be broken."

Riza laughed. She thanked Chris, and got into her car. She drove all the way to her superior officer's house with him sleeping soundly at her side. When she arrived, she noticed Roy was still asleep, so she walked around the car and opened the door on his side. He woke up and looked at her with sleepy eyes. She held out her hand for him and helped him to get to his front door, then all the way to his bedroom, seeing he wouldn't have made it by himself. He laid on his bed, and Riza began to walk towards the door.

"Riza?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yes?" she answered carefully, worried about what the use of her first name could predict.

"Can you stay with me for a while?" he requested.

She hesitated at first, but finally complied and sat on the bed beside him. He took her hand carefully and seeing she wasn't pushing it away, intertwined their fingers together. She rested her free hand on Roy's head and couldn't help but think about her previous conversation with Chris Mustang. She would've lied if she said that she wasn't tempted by her words. It would be so easy right now to just forget about the law and let herself go. Just liked he had read in her mind, Roy put his hand on her cheek and smiled at her. Not his usual smirk, but the kind of smile that made her heart melt. At that moment, she couldn't help herself. She leaned down, and Roy met her halfway. Their kiss was gentle and loving, better than anything Riza had ever expected. Maybe, after all, rules were meant to be broken.


End file.
